Wenn Schweigen zur Verzweiflung führt,NEW RELEASE
by RevengerSasuke
Summary: Hermine erleidet einen schrecklichen Verlust u. kehrt darauf,in sich gekehrt,zurück nach Hogwarts,wo sie sich ihren Alpträumen stellen muss.Ron u. Harry wollen helfen,doch was will Draco?  NEW RELEASE v. 1. Vers. auf Animexx,FF.de/Transl. ENG coming SOON


**PROLOG**

***** ****Letzter Atemzug *****

Müde öffnete Hermine ihre Augen, nachdem ihre Mutter in ihr Zimmer gestürmt war, sie geschüttelt hatte und ihr mit kreidebleichem Gesicht verkündet hatte, dass ihr Vater der Grund sei. Es hatte einige Minuten gedauert bis ihre Mutter über ihre Lippen gebracht hatte, dass Herr Granger im Krankenhaus lag. Aufgelöst schob Frau Granger ihre Tochter in den Flur, um sich dort schnell etwas überzuziehen. Hermine selber brauchte einige Zeit, um zu begreifen, was wirklich vorgefallen war – dass alles kein Traum war. Denn immerhin hatte ihr Vater nie Anzeichen gezeigt, dass es ihm schlecht ging, bis vor einem halben Jahr. Damals stand ihr Vater unter ziemlichen Stress, da seine Frau sich den Arm gebrochen hatte und die Arbeit in seiner Praxis ihm überlassen wurde. Zusätzlich hatte die Sekretärin ihren Job aufgegeben, da diese mit ihrem neuen Freund nach Amerika auswandern wollte, also hieß es, eine neue Sekretärin zu finden. Kurz bevor Frau Granger ihren Gips los wurde, war der Schreckenstag gekommen. Hermines Mutter wollte damals nach dem Rechten sehen, als sie ihren Mann nach Luft ringend auf den Boden in der Praxis vorfand. Und so nahm alles ihren Lauf. Mister Granger wurde mit einem Herzinfarkt in das nahegelegene Krankenhaus eingeliefert und erlitt in der Behandlungszeit einen erneuten Herzinfarkt – dieses Mal war dieser aber nicht so schlimm, wie beim ersten Mal. Nach ein paar Monaten konnte Hermines Vater seiner Arbeit wieder nachgehen mit der strikten Anordnung, alles etwas ruhiger anzugehen. Bis gestern hatte Herr Granger sich auch daran gehalten, nur heute hatte er seine Frau angerufen, die er rechtzeitig nach Hause geschickt hatte – denn er machte sich mehr Sorgen um seine Frau als um sich -, und gesagt, er würde etwas später heim kommen. Hermine hatte am frühen Morgen schon ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt, da sie ihrem Vater ansah, dass es ihm nicht so gut ging, wie es eigentlich sein sollte. Doch nachdem sie die vorherige Nacht damit verbracht hatte in ihren neuen Schulbüchern zu lesen und dies auch den nächsten Tag über gemacht hatte, war sie so müde gewesen, dass sie sich nach dem Abendessen direkt in ihr Bett begeben hatte. Und nun folgte das junge Mädchen ihrer Mutter mit einem unguten Gefühl in das Auto, saß neben ihr während der Fahrt und rannte neben ihr her, als sie das Krankenhaus erreicht hatten. Am Empfang wurde ihr Sprint jedoch unterbrochen, als eine Krankenschwester sie beide empört darauf aufmerksam machte, dass in einem Krankenhaus nicht gerannt wird. Erst als Hermine und ihre Mutter sich dazu bereit erklärten, sie würden mit normalem Gang weiterziehen, verriet ihnen die Schwester in welcher Etage sich Herr Granger aufhielt. Hermines Herz raste, während sie erwartungs- und angstvoll mit ihrer Mutter vor der OP-Tür warteten. Sie hoffte inständig, dass der dort operierende Arzt mit guten Nachrichten aus diesem Raum treten würde. Aber wie groß war die Hoffnung?

Ungeduldig warteten die zwei Frauen stundenlang bis sich endlich etwas im Türbereich tat. Etwas erschöpft trat der leitende OP-Arzt hinaus und suchte mit seinen Augen den Flur ab, bis er Hermine und ihre Mutter erblickte. Ohne großartig die Miene zu verziehen kam auf die Beiden zu und holte erst einmal tief Luft. Bevor dieser irgendetwas sagen konnte, fiel ihm Frau Granger ins Wort, sprang beinahe schon vom Stuhl auf vor lauter Aufregung.

„Doktor! Wie geht es meinem Mann? Was ist passiert?"

Der Angesprochene räusperte sich und bat beide ruhig zu bleiben. Erst als sie sich gesetzt hatten fing er an zu sprechen.

„Es ist so, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit einen dritten Herzinfarkt zu überleben sehr gering ist. Und ihr Mann hatte sich noch nicht vom Zweiten erholt." Er legte eine kurze Pause ein.

„Es tut mir leid, Mrs. Granger, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass es ihr Mann dieses Mal nicht geschafft hat. Es tut mir wirklich leid!"

Und so kam es, dass die Grangers nach Hause gefahren wurde, Mrs. Granger weinend zusammenbrach während Hermine geschockt versuchte ihre Mutter zu beruhigen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie konnte es einfach nicht begreifen. Wie in Trance brachte das junge Mädchen ihre geliebte Mutter ins Bett, wartete bis diese eingeschlafen war und ging dann zurück in die Küche, wo sie sich mit einem Glas an den Tisch setzte. Ungläubig und wie betäubt sah sie sich um, versuchte sich auf klares Denken zu konzentrieren, was aber eher misslang, bis sie an den Bildern, die an der Wand hingen, hängen blieb. Kälte machte sich in ihr breit, als sie die fröhlich dreinblickende Familie auf den Bildern musterte. Nach und nach ergriff Einsamkeit von ihr Besitzt, was ihr die Tränen in die Augen stieß, und das junge Mädchen leicht erzittern ließ. Still rannen Bäche von Tränen ihren rosigen Wangen hinunter, zuckend hielt Hermine sich am Glas fest, als würde es sie stützen. Und so ging auch dieser Tag vorbei, unglücklicherweise gespickt mit Tränen und ein großes Loch, was der Tod des Familienvaters hinterließ.

Es dauerte einige Wochen, bis beide Frauen in den normalen Alltag zurückkehren konnten. Erstaunlicherweise fing sich Hermines Mutter relativ schnell, ging wieder arbeiten und sagte immer wieder, das man vorwärts schauen sollte. Doch die Gryffindor wusste, dass ihre Mutter nur versuchte nach außen stark zu erscheinen, denn sobald sie sich Abends zum Schlafen hinlegte und sich sicher schien, niemand würde sie hören, weinte diese sich in den Schlaf. Tag für Tag. Traurig sah Hermine zu, konnte sie doch nichts tun außer für ihre Mutter da zu sein. Dennoch machte sie sich selber ein Versprechen: `Zeige keine Trauer in der Schule, tu so als wäre nichts geschehen und gib alles, um deine Mutter wieder glücklich zu machen – ihr keine zusätzlichen Sorgen zu bereiten´. Somit erzählte die junge Frau nicht einmal ihren besten Freunden von dem Dahinscheiden ihres geliebten Vaters, den sie so sehr vermisste, dass sie nicht wusste, wie lange sie diesem Schmerz noch standhalten konnte. Nach und nach näherten sich die Ferien dem Ende, was Hermine etwas aufatmen ließ, da sie sich immer auf die Rückkehr gefreut hatte – Jahr für Jahr. Sie liebte Hogwarts und vielleicht würde sie dort ein wenig Abwechslung erhalten, was sie auch als sehr wahrscheinlich erachtete, da wieder einmal eine Menge Arbeit auf sie zukommen würde. Es war nicht so, dass sie alles komplett vergessen wollte, was geschehen war, denn vergessen würde sie ihren Vater nie – würde es auch gar nicht wagen -, dennoch wollte sie nicht jeden Tag den trüben Gedanken hinterher hängen. Wollte vorausschauen in eine - hoffentlich – positive Zukunft.

Entschlossen griff sich die junge Gryffindor ihr Buch für Verwandlung, sah mit einem letzten Blick auf ein Foto ihres Vaters, nickte und widmete sich danach dem Lernen für die kommenden UTZ-Prüfungen im bald neuen Schuljahr.


End file.
